candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 677
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 73 | previous = 676 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 678 | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 677 is the twelfth level of Crunchy Courtyard and the one hundred forty-seventh candy order level. To pass this level, the player must collect 10 striped candy + striped candy combinations and score at least 20,000 points in 35 moves or fewer. If the player collects all the required candies and has extra moves left in the level, Sugar Crush will activate striped candies and score you additional points. Difficulty *The player has just 35 moves to make 10 striped + striped combinations. *Special candies are hard to make with 6 colours. *9-move bombs will fall, which may be difficult to remove. *The game gives you seven striped candies in liquorice locks. *This level has a more constricted board space than the old Level 421, and you have fewer moves and more orders to collect. *As stated above, this level is much harder than the old Level 421 and is fringing on being nearly impossible. *You need to collect one striped + striped combo every 3.5 moves (35 moves / 10 striped + striped combos) * This level was MUCH HARDER on the mobile phone than Facebook due to the triggering of striped candies when unlocking the liquorice locks. (Bug fixed in the latest update 9/20/2014). *There were no striped candies in the liquorice locks in the iOS version. (bug fixed too) *Overall, this level is nearly impossible without boosters. Stars Strategy *There is only one way to get past this level without boosters: the hardcore way. As you are required to collect 10 striped + striped candy combinations, you need to watch your every single move and be careful at all times. *Try to make use of the seven striped candies given by freeing them and combining them without setting other special candies off. Phase One: Free the striped candies *There are seven striped candies locked on the sides (4 on the left and 3 on the right). Focus on the left side first. It doesn't matter where you start from as long as you don't set off the striped candies. However, the bottom and the top two are safer to free and combine. Free two of them and break the icing in between. Don't do anything with the other two at this point. When combining your first pair, be sure that the cleared row is the row with the other two striped candies. This will free them automatically. Combine the last two and you're done with the left side. You should have at least two combos ordered already. *Now take a look at the right side. Because there's only three there, you can't get two combos from there like the left side. Free two of them, break the icing in between and free the other one as well. Now you should have three combos ordered in total. Phase Two: The Rest *Remember the last of the striped candies on the sides? Bring one more striped candy next to it and combine them. This leaves you six more combos to deal with. You should have around 25 moves at this point. If you get a color bomb, use it immediately. That will remove one color for a short period of time, leading you to uncover more and more striped candies. If you notice a combo, combine it as soon as you can to make sure it's not ruined. *Getting a color bomb + wrapped candy combo can be even more beneficial as it removes two colors from the board, but don't waste your precious moves just to get this combo. Work on striped candies instead. Alternative strategy * Concentrate on making striped candies. * When you mix the striped candies, try to do it so that the blast destroys candy bombs and/or licorice locks so you don't waste precious moves. Trivia *This is the first level to have special candies behind locks rather than marmalade. *Clearing the orders give the player enough points to meet the 2-star target score. *This level has the most order combos needed, even beating pre-nerf level 421, that only had 7. Walkthroughs Category:Just Released Content Category:Candy order levels Category:Crunchy Courtyard levels Category:Levels that need Special Candies Category:Levels with 35 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with conveyor belt Category:Levels with teleporters Category:Insanely hard levels